Be Careful What You Wish For
by narutofan595
Summary: What would you do if you were sucked into the world of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door? Well I'm here to bring you the story of one girl and her two friends who were sucked into a world they thought they knew.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first time actually posting something on this site. So please don't flame me! I've wrote a few things, but this story is the first one published. I've actually had this plot stuck in my head for a while and finally had the time to start writing. So without further ado, I present to you Chapter 1 of Be Careful What You Wish For. ENJOY! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

I remember it was a hot, summer evening when 'IT' happened. I was, _and still am, _ 16 at the time. I was young, quiet, and loving. Quite the opposite of my best friend, Gabriel. He was so energetic, carefree, and grumpy at times. We had known each other since our freshmen year in high school. We clicked instantly once we both found out the other liked Naruto. After that, we were almost inseparable. We were tighter than bark on a tree as most of our classmates said. However, others would say we were a couple, which Gabriel and I quickly denied.

Anyways, Gabriel and I were sitting in my room, pretty much bored. Usually we were either playing Guitar Hero or Wii Sports, but not that day. We were sitting there on my bed when Gabriel said, "I'm bored Hayley". Just by looking at the expression on his face, it did not surprise me seeing as how I was bored as well. "We could play Tomb Raider", I suggested, while trying to avoid 'The Look' he was giving me. "Nooooo" he whined while hopefully glancing at the desired game in which he had wanted to play. I rolled my eyes, knowing I would not win with the 'kicked puppy eyes' he was giving me. So I finally caved and said "Fine! We'll play Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door!" while glaring at his face, showing he was victorious. I was secretly happy he chose that game as well because it was my all time favorite game. So I gently pried the game disc from its case and slid it into my Wii. We patiently waited for game menu to show up to decide what file we would play. "Let's start a new game file," said Gabriel. "That way we can start fresh and get more fun out of it". I silently nodded and clicked the new file to begin the game. I sat there for what felt like an eternity clicking the B button until it finished the prologue. Finally, the game HUB showed up and we could begin the game.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah! I know it was short, but the next chapter will be a little longer! I promise! I shall post Chapter 2 when I am done editing a few parts. So be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo, second chapter! YEAH!

* * *

Chapter 2

After many hours of playing (only getting to the second chapter), we finally took a break and paused the game. We stood up and stretched a bit before heading to the fridge for a snack. We sat there on my bed eating Lays and drinking Pepsi silently until Gabriel spoke up. "I wish life was like Paper Mario," Gabriel said, staring off into the abyss. I looked at him funny thinking, _"You're kidding right?"_ until I voiced out my thoughts. "You're kidding right?" I said while looking at him expectantly for an answer. "Nope, I'm not kidding" he stated boldly while swirling around his Pepsi in the cup. "But why would you want to live that way? You're insane," I said. "Think about it Hayley. It would be so awesome! No school, no homework, always on an adventure…" he said dreamily. "Yeah, what fun, being chased around by a bunch of freaks while searching for seven little crystal star's. What a load of fun" I said in disdain. "Oh come on Hayley! You know it would be fun! We wouldn't have our parents bossing us around, no homework or projects, no nagging or evil teachers! That's the kind of life for me." He stated with a dreamy look on his face. "I guess you do have a point. Those stupid projects Mrs. Creed keeps giving us is getting on my last nerve." I said in an annoyed tone. "True, I swear that woman is out to get us all" he said. "Well, since we've had a snack, do you want to start the game again?" I asked. "Yeah, I at least want to get to chapter 4 before I leave" said Gabriel. I was about to press the start button when the TV screen started to glow. "What the heck?" said Gabriel, staring in amazement at the TV. "Hayley, I think your TV is broke" said Gabriel still staring at the screen. "Oh crap. I can't believe this. Hold on, I'll unplug the TV and plug it back in" I said noting Gabriel's freaked out look. I started walking towards the TV when all of a sudden my sight faded into black. That is when our adventure began.

* * *

**A/N: **Third chapter coming in a bit. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 has finally arrived! Nya~~~ :3

* * *

Chapter 3

I awoke sometime later in a strange, dark room with only a light hanging from a ceiling. I stood up looking around until I saw a motionless body. That is when I realized that the motionless body was Gabriel. I ran over to him, worried thoughts racing through my head. Once I reached him, I quickly checked to see if he had a pulse. Thank God that he did.

"Gabriel? Gabriel!" I said, scared.

"Ugh…..Hayley?" said Gabriel, finally coming back to reality.

"Gabriel, get up now. We need to get out of here." I said in a panicked tone.

"What? What are you…" he said before looking around, more than likely noticing we were not in my bedroom anymore.

"Hayley where are we?" he said, sounding scared.

"I don't know. I just woke up then I saw you. Look, we need to find a way out." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, what's that?" he said while looking in the direction of the light. I quickly looked up and saw some kind of book floating in the air!

"_Impossible, books don't magically hang in the air" _I thought, starting to panic. Gabriel and I stood up and started to walk towards the book. Gabriel reached out to grab it, but I quickly caught his wrist.

"What the heck Hayley? Let go. I want to see what's written inside of it." he stated, looking longingly at the mysterious book.

"No. Don't you find it suspicious that there's a book floating in mid-air, in a dark room, with no apparent way out?" I said while staring at Gabriel.

"Well what have we got to lose? It may help us get out, from wherever the heck we are" he said, finally grabbing the book with his free hand. I sighed, nothing could deter this guy. He opened the book and started flipping through pages until he stopped, me noting the startled look on his face.

"What's wrong? What are you looking…?" I stopped speaking when I saw what pages he was looking at. There were pictures of us, with what looked to be statistics and abilities beside each of our pictures.

"So you have finally arrived to our world then young heroes" said a mysterious voice. Gabriel and I snapped the book shut, startled by the intruder.

"I am here, young ones" said the mysterious voice again.

We quickly found that the voice came from behind us and saw a mysterious, cloaked figure floating a few inches above the ground in the light source.

"What do you mean by 'heroes'?" Gabriel asked, staring expectantly at the figure.

"Ah yes. You just arrived to our world not knowing what is about to happen" the figure said.

"What do you mean 'our world'? Where are we? And what is about to happen?" I asked, wanting answers.

"I shall answer all your questions after we are where we need to be" said the cloaked figure.

"What are you talking…" said Gabriel before everything started to swirl around.

Just as soon as everything started to swirl around, it stopped and we were in a different place. It looked to be we were in a massive chamber, with chipped and broken pillars towering over us. That is when I saw the small pedestal in front of a monstrous sized door. The door looked thousands of years old; with seven star shaped carvings on the door. That is when I realized where we were.

"Oh my god, Gabriel I think I know where we are!" I squeaked, staring at the door.

"Huh? Where are we Hayley? What is going on?" he said, aiming his last question to the cloaked figure.

"Ask Ms. Hayley, and then I shall tell you the details of the situation" said the cloaked figure, looking in my direction.

"Gabriel, I don't think you'll believe this, but...we're in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" I said in a hushed tone, not even believing the words that were passing through my lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, I liked it. What do YOU think, though? Review please. And thank you Michaiah for the tips! You are my favorite person right now! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Whoo, Chapter 4 has arrived! And just like I promised, it's **LONGER! **It took me a while to make a **FEW **touch-ups, but I got it done. Oh warning: Mild Cursing ahead.

**_ENJOY! ~~ :3_**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What? We cannot be in your game. There's just no way," Gabriel said, looking frantically between the cloaked figure and me.

"Ah, but you are Mr. Gabriel. You two have been brought here to save our world from the impending doom that will be thrust upon us in a matter of months." stated the cloaked figure, graveness in his tone.

"Us? But we're just kids! We can't save an entire world! We're just kids..." Gabriel said, letting his sentence drift off.

"Ah, but with your new abilities, courage, and support from your followers, you can." said the cloaked figure.

"What abilities?" I asked.

"Look in that book and you will see," said the cloaked figure, pointing to the book we found not long ago. I quickly opened the book to where Gabriel's pictures and mine were and saw that there were new things listed under abilities by each of our pictures. I then saw under my abilities something called 'Water Whip'.

"Uhm, can you tell me what this ability does?" I asked the cloaked figure.

"Ah, the Water Whip. Quite useful. You can use that ability to grab objects out of your reach and attack enemies" spoke the cloaked figure.

"Whoa, that's so cool! Try it out Hayley!" said Gabriel, face full of excitement.

"Uhh, ok. How do I make the Water Whip appear?" I asked.

"Just imagine it, and it shall appear" said CF-Guy. I decided I'm just going to call him that because I don't know his real name.

"Alright" I said. I closed my eyes and tried concentrating anything that looked remotely like a whip.

"Hayley, look!" Gabriel said. I opened my eyes and saw a stream of water appear in my hands.

"Whoa" I said, astounded with what I was able to do.

"Well give it a wave," said CF-Guy. I looked at the water apprehensively before raising it above my head, aiming for one of the pillars. I quickly thrusted my arm down and heard a crack that echoed throughout the chamber. I rose up my head and saw that the whip sliced clean through the pillar at a diagonal angle. I stood there, stunned at the damage I had produced.

"Dude...that was so awesome" said Gabriel, looking from the pillar to me, shocked.

"Oh my God...Did I just? But how did I? Wow" I said, astounded by what I had done.

"Now Mr. Gabriel, I believe it is your turn" said CF Guy looking at Gabriel.

"Ok, sounds good dude" said Gabriel, excited to see what he could do.

"Just don't kill yourself or us for that matter" I joked.

"Oh shut up" Gabriel said, sticking out his tongue.

"Ah, before you do anything, let us go somewhere where there is more room" stated CF-Guy. With that said, the chamber started to swirl around, and we were in a meadow. It was the most gorgeous meadow I have ever seen. There were Sakura Blossom trees gently swaying in the breeze, sunflowers moving to a soundless rhythm, and a quaint little pond, with little ripples appearing every few seconds. I never wanted to leave this place. It could be my own personal sanctuary. But, I knew that could never happen. So with that thought gone I came back to reality and waited for Gabriel to choose an ability. He scanned over his page in the book until he found an ability that caught his eye.

"Earth Fists? Sounds awesome! I'm going to try it!" Gabriel said determinedly. With that said he closed his eyes in concentration and breathed deeply. Suddenly, parts of the ground around him started to shake and break apart. The broken pieces of the ground began to form around Gabriel's arms into fists. I stood there stunned until I finally spoke up.

"Gabriel, you might want to open your eyes now" I said, still looking at his hands. Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at his hands, shocked at what had happened.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" He said, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Well, try it out. There's a boulder over there" I said, pointing to the boulder on top of a hill, just a few meters from where we were standing.

"Ok!" shouted Gabriel, running towards the giant rock. When he was he front of the boulder, he raised his fist into the air and slammed it down into the rock. Gabriel used so much force into that hit; it broke the boulder into tiny pebbles and shook the ground all around us. It felt as if there was an earthquake was occurring. Finally, the ground stopped shaking, and Gabriel looked at his 'work' smirking proudly at the results. I just stood there, shocked at what had just happened.

"_I can't believe it. He just massacred that boulder. My god..._" I thought, staring at what was left of the boulder.

"Ha. What do you think of that Hayley? Pretty cool huh?" said Gabriel, looking at me expectantly. I smiled and said,

"I feel bad for anyone who pisses you off" looking at Gabriel with a smile until we both burst out laughing. We sat there laughing until we quieted our giggles. I looked at CF Guy and asked,

"So now that's done, what do we do next?"

"Now I must tell you about your abilities, the crystal stars, and the X-Nauts," he said, sounding grave when he said 'X-Nauts'.

"X-Nauts? Sounds like some kind of cereal or something" said Gabriel. I rolled my eyes,

"_Idiot"_ I thought.

"Let's start with your abilities. Your attacks and defenses are element based, meaning both of you take on one or more elements of nature. Hayley, your elements are Water, Lightning, and Air. Gabriel, your elements are Earth, Fire, and Air. All of your attacks are based each of those elements. Both of you can combine elements to make a stronger attack or defense. For instance, you can combine Water and Fire to make Steam Screen, causing your enemies attacks to miss their targets or Lightning and Air to make Thunder Wave" said CF Guy, while Gabriel and I were looking at him wide eyed.

"You can also control your elements with your own free will, meaning, you could make water, fire, earth, lightning, and air to appear and manipulate it to what you picture it to be" CF Guy added, causing us to stare more, mouths agape.

"Why don't you two try it out all of your abilities before we continue?" he said. I silently nodded. I started to concentrate, picturing a stream of water floating around me when I looked down and saw water, circling me until it rose up and began to spiral around me. I put my hand to the water and began to move it around. The water followed my movement flawlessly. I finally put my hand down and the water quickly sank to the ground, and evaporated. I then shifted my sight to Gabriel, and stood there stunned. He had spires of fire all around him, circling him. He just stood there, beginning to move the flames with hand.

"Gabriel, no!" I shouted, but stopped. The flames didn't burn him. Not a single scorch mark on any of his clothing.

"_But that's scientifically impossible. Oh wait, in a video game here. **EVERTYHING** is possible"_ I thought, shaking my head at my short-termed memory brain. Gabriel then, put his hand down, and the flames died down. We both then started on our next elements, mine being Lightning and Air, Gabriel's being Earth and Air. I breathed in deeply and imagined little sparks of electricity on the tips of my fingers. Just as soon as I imagined it, little sparks appeared in my hand and began to branch out onto the ground. I looked around trying to find a target and finally found a good size oak tree. I concentrated, wanting the sparks in my hand to hit the oak when in just but a split second; the sparks zipped right out of my hand, and shot through the air, obliterating the tree in its wake. The damage was devastating. Nothing was left but the charred remains of the stump, the ground all around the once oak tree blackened, smoke rising into the air. I just simply stared, dumbfounded at what I just caused.

"Hayley, if any tree-huggers just saw what you did, they would hate you, and possibly kill you." Gabriel said, staring at the stump.

"Can it Blondie!" I shouted irritably at him, getting angrier at his amused face.

"Ok, whatever you say...Sparky" he said, his tone making it clear that my new nickname was Sparky.

"_Oh joy. Sparky. He's never going to let me live this down_" I sarcastically thought, dreading the future name calling.

After my little fiasco with the tree, I quickly moved to the Air element. It wasn't that hard to grasp. I created a breeze and began to manipulate it. Even though I couldn't actually _see _what I was controlling, I could feel it. I moved the breeze around, making it twirl like a ballerina when a thought suddenly wormed itself into my head.

"_What if I could control my elements without using my hands?" _I asked myself, staring at the pond near me. I walked over to the edge of the pond and stared at the water, trying to will it to move.

"_Come on, do something_" I thought, concentrating on one spot. Suddenly, the spot I was concentrating on started rippling, the waves of water growing higher, and higher until 'Whoosh!' a geyser was raining water all around me.

"Holy shit Hayley!" screamed Gabriel.

"I did it...I did it!" I gleefully shouted. I felt so accomplished at that moment.

"Very good Ms. Hayley, Now let's see you control the water!" CF-Guy said, looking at me expectantly.

"Ok!" I shouted, turning back towards the water. I immediately began focusing on one spot, trying to will it to move. I almost immediately saw results. Each direction my eyes went, the water followed. I had such an adrenaline rush coursing through my veins at that moment, knowing I could do something no one else could. I felt...happy. Finally I moved the water back towards the pond and let it fall.

"Hey Hayley! Look at what I can do now!" shouted Gabriel

I turned around and saw that he was moving some small boulders in the air, without using his hands.

"Whoa, great job Gabriel!" I shouted gleefully.

"Thanks Sparky!" he shouted back, making use of my new nickname.

"Don't call me Sparky, Blondie!" I irately screeched back, already seeing red at this point.

"Aww, you know you love me Hayley. Come here, you need a hug!" he said, running full force at me.

"Oh fu-" but I was cut off when he tackled me to the ground, practically squeezing the life out of me.

"Gabriel, ah! Get. Off. Of. Me. Now!" I gasped out, trying to loosen his vice like grip.

"Huh? Oh damn! Sorry!" he quietly screamed, loosening his grip.

I breathed in deeply, taking in as much air as I could.

"Ok, let's quit fooling around. We're ready for the next explanation." I said, looking at CF-Guy.

"Ah, before I begin the next explanation, let us go back to the Thousand Year Door's chamber" he said, causing everything to swirl around. We were back to where we started, standing by the pedestal, in front of the monstrous door. "Now, I will explain everything about the crystal stars, and whom they are connected to" he said mysteriously.

* * *

**A/N: **_Tada!_ So what did you think?! **Review please.** I will try and post Chapter 5 by next Wednesday. _Maybe....._


	5. Chapter 5

Whoo, Chapter 5! Anyways, I won't be posting for a while, exams coming up, have to study. I'm getting a headache just thinking about my Algebra 2 exam. Oh geez....

* * *

Chapter 5

"Legend has it that the Shadow Queen simply appeared one day and waged war against the city where Rogueport now stands. The demon destroyed the city, murdering and slaughtering all who stood in her path. The war itself would be described as a great cataclysm where the earth shook and skies roared. After an onslaught of attacks, the city eventually sank beneath the depths of the earth. One quarter of the old city was constructed to be the Palace of Shadows where the entrance would be the Thousand Year-Door itself.

With the city in her complete control and a base of operations, the demonic Queen next set her sights on the rest of the world, hoping to plunge it into an endless time of pain and suffering under her control. To this end, she created numerous demonic beasts and spirits to make the core of her army. Among them were the three Shadow Sirens who would be the most trusted followers of the queen. With her new army, the Shadow Queen set them on the surrounding areas of the world. The demons wiped out all resistance as they took the lands by force, killing millions of people in the process. Towns were destroyed and their treasures were stolen to be stored within the palace, soon to become rich with valuables. The Shadow Queen was far from finished though and created three dragons, Hooktail, Gloomtail, and Bonetail. These dragons became the loyal pets of the queen and quickly spread fear and suffering throughout the world, feasting on numerous people, their corpses soon reanimated to become minions of the queen.

The queen and her army quickly became feared above all else and the mere mention of them sent people into a fearful state. As more areas fell to the Shadow Queen, she next created the Crystal Stars. These jewels were created to hold the essences of the heavens and would be used to transform the world into a demonic state. These stars were placed in separate areas around the world to exert the queen's influence. Castles and fortresses were constructed to keep them secured. One would be known as Hooktail's Castle which would also soon become a dungeon to torture those who opposed the queen. Realizing that her opposition was still recruiting others, the queen created a dungeon called the Pit of 100 Trials. The place was a torture chamber where people were devoured by demonic beasts and Bonetail.

Just when all hope seemed lost, four brave warriors stepped forward to end the reign of the demon once and for all. The four were a Toad with an odd voice from Petalburg, a wise Goomba from Boggly Woods, a scarred and feared Koopa, and a Boo who was once part of the demonic army but left at the urging of the Koopa. The Toad from Petalburg was often ridiculed for his voice, but came to be seen as a hero when he defended his town from the Queen's evil forces. The wise Goomba was a resident of the Boggly Woods and used his vast set of knowledge to aid the Punis in defending themselves against the monsters. The scarred Koopa was a drifter who went around the world battling evil. He became feared among the dark army, but eventually a trap was set for him and he soon fell into it. The Boo warrior of the army then left her demonic allegiance and helped the Koopa. The Boo then used her powers to predict that they would need the aid of the Toad with the odd voice and the wise Goomba in order to have a fighting chance against the Shadow Queen. All four came together and made a plan to destroy the queen. They would use the very power she controlled against her, the Crystal Stars themselves. Through numerous trials, the four obtained the stars and ventured into the Palace of Shadow. There they faced the demon in an epic battle. After an intense fight, the heroes destroyed the queen's physical being. Even then though, the queen's demonic spirit lived on and attempted to kill the warriors. The heroes made one last effort and sealed the queen in her own palace.

Before the seal was complete though, the queen sent a portion of her magic into the heroes. The effects would not be felt while they held the stars, but afterward the heroes would become trapped within black chests. The queen vowed to return one day and will conquer the world when that day dawns. The heroes then realized that the demon's threats may not just be a bluff. They sealed the Palace entrance with the stars and the seal would remain for 1,000 years, the entrance to the palace would then go on to be known as The Thousand-Year Door. Realizing that others may need the stars in case the queen returns, they made a map of the stars in case other heroes would need them. To insure that the map only fell into pure hands, they placed it in a chest that could only be opened by one pure of heart.

The heroes all went their separate ways, spreading the crystal stars in secluded areas. The Goomba went back to the Boggly Woods where monsters were still attacking the Punis. To help them, the Goomba hollowed out a tree to serve as protection for the Punis. This would go on to be known as the Great Tree and the Punis promised to guard the crystal star in return. The Goomba soon became trapped in the chest, located within the Rougeport sewers. The Boo warrior went towards Twilight Town and hid the star in the Creepy Steeple and then was trapped in a black chest herself within an abandoned building, soon to be a shop in the dark town. The Koopa warrior went to a tropical island to hide the star, but it was stolen by the pirate Cortez. The Koopa was in such a weak state from his journey that he did not put up a fight. He soon became trapped in the chest within a wreaked ship and Cortez soon lost the Crystal Star among his various stolen treasures. The last hero was the Toad who became exhausted from his journey and his only option was to leave the star in the care of a stranger. The Toad met his inevitable fate of being trapped in the chest while the stranger would eventually be devoured by Hooktail along with the crystal star. The chest containing the Toad would be found by the dark army and locked away within Hooktail's castle to insure that one of the heroes who destroyed their dark master would not be released.

While the war finally seemed to be over, there were other plans in effect to insure that the demon would return to the world. The Shadow Sirens began to spread rumors of a great treasure hidden in the earth beneath the location of the old city. People then constructed a town over the city, which soon became filled with thugs and robbers, hoping to claim the treasure for themselves. None of them knew that the treasure was actually a demon and that the rumor of the treasure was nothing more than a ruse in part of an insidious plot. Now the thousandth year is upon us, and there it not much time to collect the stars. It was also said that three heroes not from our world would be summoned, with the ability to control the elements of nature and open the chest that contains the map that leads to the Crystal Stars. They would collect the stars, facing many perils and confront the Shadow Queen for the fate of the world rested in their hands. That is where you two come in. You are two of the three heroes that will save us all" explained CF Guy after what felt like an eternity. We both just stood there, looking at him. So many emotions were racing through me. Finally, I spoke up.

"But how do we open the chest that contains the map? Only a person pure of heart…" but CF Guy cut me off.

"Ah, but you are pure of heart Hayley. You love unconditionally and would do anything for your loved ones. Even risk your life". I just stood there, realizing he was right. I would do ANYTHING for my loved ones, even if it meant I would die. Gabriel was looking at me, trying to analyze all the information and my facial expression. Suddenly a rich chocolate brown chest materialized into thin air in front of us.

"Open it" said CF Guy. I reached forward and grabbed the chest. I gently pried the chest open and saw an old piece of rolled up parchment. I carefully rolled out the parchment and saw that it was a map. Gabriel and I stood shocked, realizing what was in my hands. It was the map that led to the Crystal Stars. There were a variety of locations illustrated on the old map.

"Now, this map shows the locations of each star. Every time you obtain one, you come back to this chamber and stand on that pedestal" said CF Guy pointing to the pedestal right next to us. "Then you present the map and the star to the door, then the location on the next star will appear on you map"

"_Hmm"_ I thought, "_There looks to be seven distinct locations. One of them looks to possibly be on the Moon. Great"_

"Now, please stand on the pedestal, and present the map" stated CF Guy. Gabriel and I looked at each other before moving to stand on the pedestal. We stood beside each other, each of us holding one side of the map. Suddenly, a bright blue light began to form a circle around us. We were then blinded by a bright source of light, when it vanished as soon as it came. I then looked at the map, astounded to find that a small, white colored star was positioned over a meadow-looking area with a castle. "Ah yes" said CF Guy, glancing at the map.

"That is Petal Meadows, the location of the Diamond Star. Be cautious you two, because if my guess it correct, Hooktail will be guarding this star" CF Guy stated warily, looking at the map.

"Great. The first star is guarded by a freaking dragon. How are we going to beat this thing Hayley?" asked Gabriel, looking a little worried.

"Do not fret young heroes. There is an item in the castle that will help you beat her" explained CF Guy, in a calming voice.

"Now before you start your quest, I must warn you about the X-Nauts. Be wary of these aliens. I'm not sure why they are seeking the Crystal Star, but I have a hunch they want to resurrect the Shadow Queen and take over the world" said CF Guy, caution evident in his tone.

"Great, alien freaks seeking world domination. Our journey can't get any easier" I said, my voice layered with sarcasm.

"Now young heroes, I present you a special backpack, with your personal possessions. You can fit just about anything in these backpacks." said CF Guy airily. Two medium sized backpacks materialized, one sky blue, the other fire engine red. I immediately knew the sky blue one was mine, because it was my favorite color. We both grabbed our own backpacks, zipping them open to see what was inside. In mine I found my iPod Touch, clothes, an extra pair of shoes, a small e-mail communicator, sleeping bag, a swimsuit, and a large book with 'Foes' written on the cover in big, bold print. I opened the book and began to scan through all the pages. There were so many creatures; from your typical Goombas to Z-Yux's. There was even information on the bosses we would face. I quickly flipped to Hooktail and began to absorb as much information as I could.

"_Huh. So this Hooktail hates chirping noises. Especially creatures that start with "cr" and end with "icket". It's obvious that it hates cricket chirping. A 4-year old could figure that out" _I thought, rolling my eyes. I glanced over at Gabriel and saw that he had his Zune player, clothes, an extra pair of shoes, a e-mail communicator, a sleeping bag, his swimming trunks, and a book labeled 'Legends: Truth and Fiction'. He saw that I had my iPod and said

"Cool. We both got our mp3 players".

"Yeah, now we won't go into music withdrawals" I joked, a smile on my face. We put out things away and looked at CF Guy, ready to begin our journey.

"Now young heroes, I will show you the pipes to the surface and Petal Meadows and leave you to begin your search for the Crystal Stars. We both nodded and followed him through a door, which led to a part of the sewers. We went through a pipe to another area and stood at the ledge of a gap from where we were standing and a small walkway with an arch leading to a room flooded with water. I then formed a bridge of ice filling the gap between us and the archway. We quickly walked across the path through the arch. I saw across the waterway a pipe, presuming it lead to Petal Meadows.

"That pipe over there will lead you to Petal Meadows, young heroes" said CF Guy, confirming my guess. We then walked back across the stone pathway to another pipe heading upwards.

"Ah, this is where I leave you now, but I seem to be forgetting something. Hmm…oh yes! There shall actually be another hero that will be joining you not too far in the near future. However, be cautious, because he shall possess the elements of Light and Darkness, the Darkness being the most powerful and deadliest. Now, with that said you can take that pipe over there, which will take you to the surface of Rogueport. Do be careful, there are thieves and knaves lurking everywhere in the town" he stated. We said our goodbyes and jumped into the pipe, not knowing what lied ahead.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter coming next week, possibly. Exams next week. Gah. Anyone willing to take my Civics, English 2, Biology, and Algebra 2 exam for me? I'll give you a cookie and be your best friend! :3

Review please!


	6. Announcement! Please Read!

**A/N**: I will not be updating for a while. Studying for exams every night until Friday. Then making arrangements for my trip to Baltimore. Having an inner turmoil with what is sensible, and what is mad. Not really having any creative inspiration, so haven't started editing Chapter 6. Sorry guys :(


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the short chapter people. But aye, all I could think of.

* * *

Chapter 6

Gabriel and I landed out of the pipe in front of a line of shabby looking buildings. We stood up and began to look for a store to buy health mushrooms with the money CF Guy had left us in our backpacks. While looking around, I observed all the ancient looking buildings that looked like they would collapse on top of us any second and the '_citizens'_. There were Goombas sitting in the street corner selling overpriced Mushrooms and other characters that I couldn't identify lurking around. We quickly searched around for a bit until we finally found a store. Inside, there was a variety of items from mushrooms to Repel Gel. Gabriel and I grabbed a few Mushrooms and Super Shrooms, payed the clerk, and left.

"Maybe we should stay at an inn for a night to pack everything and get our energy back before we leave for Petal Meadows" said Gabriel.

"Good idea, let's go over there and see if there any rooms left" I said, pointing in the direction of a small inn. We entered and asked the manager to see if there were any rooms left. He said there was only one left, so Gabriel and I decided to room together. We paid the manager for a one night stay and headed towards our room. We unpacked everything and began to sort out our clothes for tomorrow. After we were finished, I opened up the 'Foes' guide and began to look through all the strange creatures. I quickly found out that not only did the book give a description of an enemy, but also where they could be found. I quickly noted that Goombas, Hammer Bros., Koopatrols, Magikoopas, Paragoombas, Spanias, Spiky Goombas, Spinias, and Spunias could be found in Rogueport Sewers. I glanced at Gabriel and saw that he was listening to his Zune while reading 'Legends: Truth and Fiction'. I sat there reading for what felt like hours until Gabriel called my name.

"Hey Hayley. Come here, I need to show you something" he said. I walked over to him and saw he was reading about the Shadow Queen.

"Is this who we have to defeat?" he asked, pointing to the illustration of our greatest foe in this world.

"Yeah, looks like it. Hold on, let me check to see if her stats are in my book" I said, grabbing my book off the bed. I flipped through pages until I finally found the Shadow Queens profile. I glanced to her stats and was shocked.

"_150 HP?! Shit. How are going to defeat this...thing?!" _I thought, terrified of what we had to face. Gabriel looked through her profile until he saw the statistics.

"150 HP?! 7 Attack and 1 Defense?! Oh man. This is going to be so hard" he whined.

"Well, did you expect it to be? A walk in the park? Ha, please." I said while flipping through the book, trying to find the Shadow Queens dragons. I found one all three and was completely shocked at what I saw when I looked at Bonetail's statistics.

"Well Gabriel, if you're freaked out by the Shadow Queen's statistics, take a look at this guy" I said, pointing to stats for Bonetail.

"200 HP?! 8 Attack and 2 Defense?! Oh god, we're doomed" he screeched, sinking to his knees with his head in his hands.

"Uhh Gabriel? We're not doomed. Bonetail is on the last floor of the Pit of 100 Trials on the east side of Rogueport" I said, patting him on the back trying to calm him down.

"Really? Oh thank God!" he rejoiced, wiping the newly formed sweat from his forehead. I rolled my eyes and continued to research the enemies while Gabriel lay on his bed, humming to what sounded like Skillet. I quickly found the X-Nauts and their leader, Lord Crump, along with his inventions, Magnus Von Grapple and Magnus Von Grapple 2.0. I then went to the commander of all the X-Nauts and Lord Crump, Grodus.

"_Doesn't seem too hard of an enemy. Looks like Cortez would put up more than a fight than him, seeing as how he has 3 forms, each with 20 HP, his third form being the strongest" _I noted, folding down Cortez's profile page for future reference. I also wrote on a piece of paper that bosses were in bold, mini-bosses were in italic, and optional were in both bold and italic.

"Hey Hayley. Who do you think the 'new guy' will be?" asked Gabriel, referring to the new hero that would be joining us.

"Uh, I don't know." I said reading about some weird, ghost-freak person named Doopliss.

"Hmn. Well I'm going to bed. Night Hayley" yawned Gabriel.

"Night Gabriel" I said, turning off my iTouch, and tucking into bed.


	8. Chapter 7

Well, tada! This took me a while to write up, but I did it! And it's longer! XD

Warning: Swearing, Kissing, Porn (Joking!), and Perverts

And for the love of God, I don't know how much I can **STRESS** this: **REVIEW!**

Seriously, I need feedback. Otherwise I don't know how to make it better in the next chapter. So review, or I'll eat your firstborn child! Kidding! Or am I? o_O

* * *

Chapter 7

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Gabriel was snoring as loud as a damn giant.

"Gabriel, wake up. NOW!" I shouted, trying to pull him out of the bed. But to no avail, he wouldn't budge. Finally, after 15 minutes of pulling and kicking Gabriel, he started to wake up.

"Hmm, oh! Morning Hayley! Whoa, great day huh?" he said, looking out at the beautiful day we had. I sighed. How can he be so damn happy in the morning?

"Gabriel, come on. We need to get breakfast-" and before I could finish my sentence, he bolted out the door, presumably to the dining area. I could already feel my eye twitching, trying to restrain myself from chasing after and choking him.

"_Chill Hayley. Just calm down. Now go get some breakfast." _ I reasoned. I grabbed and pulled on my jeans, threw my Breaking Benjamin shirt over my head, and tied my converse on while trying to run out the door. I found Gabriel sitting in the corner of the dining are at a table, stuffing his mouth with sausage, bacon, and God only knows what else. I sat down and began to eat what he had brought me, until I looked at Gabriel. I began giggling uncontrollably, earning a weird look Gabriel.

"Gabriel, _giggle_, maybe you, _giggle_, should go back upstairs." I choked out, wiping the tears that were leaking from my eyes now.

"Why?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me,

"Look at yourself" I said, stuffing bacon into my mouth to distract me. Gabriel looked down and gasped. The idiot was only in his boxers, his '_pink hearts' _boxers.

"Holy shit!" gasped Gabriel, scrambling out of his chair and making a run for the stairs. I was completely hysterical at this point.

Finally after a few minutes, Gabriel sullenly walked down the stairs wearing jeans and a band shirt, keeping his eyes downcast. He sat down and hung his head shamefully. I kinda felt bad for him.

"Come on Gabriel, it wasn't that bad. Plus no one saw besides me, so cheer up, _Pinky._" I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat when he heard his new nickname.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. PINKY" he hissed, only fueling me more.

"Or what, you gonna attack me with your cutesy pink hearts?" I cooed. Gabriel scowled even more. I finally quit teasing the poor guy, and began finishing what was left of breakfast. Until we heard some shouts coming from outside. Suddenly a Goomba ran through the entrance on the inn and shouted:

"There's a huge fight by the docks! Come on everyone!"

Gabriel and I cast confused looks at each other before bolting out the door. We pushed and shoved past the throngs of people before we finally had a front-row seat to the all the action. And were surprised to what we found. Some guy in a striped black and purple hoodie was taking on 3 Dark Bones, 2 Dark Boos, and a Dark Bristle. And to everyone's astonishment, the person in the hoodie was winning.

"Gabriel! What's another human doing here?!" I said, wincing when the hooded fighter was hit by an attack from one of the Dark Bones.

"I don't know Hayley, do you think they may be the third hero that we need to find?" he questioned, never taking his eyes off the escalating rumble.

"It's possible." I murmured, trying to keep my spot in the steadily growing audience. The enemies were closing in on the hooded fighter until he raised his arm and shouted:

"Dark Wave!"

Everyone gasped at what they saw, including me. A colossal shroud of black clouds appeared from thin air and advanced on the enemies, growing in size. It was like a tidal wave of black smoke. The wave collided with the foes and ground them into the wall closely behind them. The dark shroud then slowly evaporated and the now defeated enemies slumped to the ground, unconscious. Everyone around then began cheering for the winner. The hooded-fighter just stood there until the crowd dissolved, leaving only the three of us. I slowly turned to Gabriel, knowing that he was thinking the same thing as me: "_This was the third hero we had to find."_

Gabriel then started walking towards the hooded person, me quickly following suit.

"Aye! How did you do that Dark Wave thing?" Gabriel shouted to the mysterious fighter. They turned toward us and immediately froze and began to sputter words I couldn't understand.

"W-what the hell?! What are you guys doing here?!" sputtered the person, pointing as us. I immediately raised my eyebrows at this. The person could probably tell we were confused and pulled their hood down. My jaw dropped and I pointed at him.

"YOU! What the hell are you doing here Michael?!" I shrieked, all while still pointing at Michael. Gabriel just stared wide-eyed at Michael, probably not even believing that it was him.

You're probably confused as to who Michael is, allow me to explain. Michael goes to school and is in the same grade with us. He was the 'new kid' as everyone deemed him because he came in 5 months until school let out. He usually kept to himself, but every once in a while he would hang out with either Gabriel and I, or both of us. He's 2 inches taller than me, has black shaggy hair that comes slightly covers his ears and stops right at his eyebrows with dark purple streaks, super cute freckles on his cheeks, cobalt blue eyes, a pierced right ear, one badass Nightmare Before Christmas beanie, and a SMOKING HOT lip ring near the corner of his bottom lip. Alright, I'm done perving on him, back to the current situation.

"What am I doing here?! What are you guys doing here?!" he shouted back looking back and forth at us. I finally spoke up.

"Uhm, maybe we can go back to our room at the inn and tell you the story" I meekly suggested, shrinking under the intense gaze Michael was giving me. "Yeah, yeah that's a good idea" he agreed. We showed him back to our room back at the inn and grabbed a few snacks the barman had out. The entire trip I could feel him staring holes into the back of my head, and to my embarrassment, my backside.

All 3 of us sat in a circle on the dusty wooden floor and ate our snacks. The silence was getting to be unbearable.

"Sooo…..who wants to start story time?" Michael asked. Gabriel and I stared at each other until I gave in and said I would.

"Well, this is going to be kinda weird, and I don't know if you'll believe us-"

"I think anything you tell me will make damn good sense after what I've been told" Michael interrupted. I chuckled a little before starting again.

"As I was saying. Well to put it shortly, Gabriel and I were sucked into my Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Game, were told by some mystery guy that we were 2 of 3 heroes brought here to save the world from being destroyed by some sadistic bitch bent on world domination and that we had 'powers' that would help us defeat her, and that the third hero would be joining us soon and that he had the elemental powers of Light and Darkness." I explained. Michael just stared at me, probably trying to digest everything I told him until he finally said something.

"Well, this is quite interesting because I had the same exact thing happen to me" he blurted out, still looking at me. That came as a shocker.

"So this means you're the third hero? Sweet" said Gabriel. Great, 2 guys and 1 girl, lovely.

"Yeah, looks like it. This is so weird, but cool. I never thought I would be sucked into a game" Michael chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Heh, he was probably nervous.

"Ha. Neither did we. One minute we're in Hayley's room, then BAM! We're here!" Gabriel said, hitting the floor to emphasize the 'BAM'. We sat in silence for what felt like ages until Michael spoke up.

"So, can I ask you guys something? I've been itching to ask this for a while but thought it was none of my business" Michael questioned.

"Sure, shoot." I said. Michael nodded.

"Alright, are you two a couple? I kept hearing at school that you two were, but I just never really believed it" he feebly said, glancing at me. Ah, **THAT **question. Bound to come up sooner or later.

"No, we're not. Blondie over there" I nodded to Gabriel "Is like my brother, plus he annoys me too much to be my boyfriend" I stated.

"Yepp, s'true. I just love bugging my little Mini-Me too much. She get's riled up so easily" said Gabriel, I was going to smack him.

"I'm not short! Just vertically challenged! No fucking need to bring my damn height into this!" I shouted, shooting knives through my eyes at Gabriel. He just simply grinned, damn him.

"Why did you want to know if we were together? Are you interested in my little Hayley? Aww, well play nice and make sure to wear protection when you go at it like rabbits" cooed Gabriel while patting me on the head. Michael and I both choked on our own spit, and simply just stared at Gabriel, all while our faces were crimson red.

"_I'm going to kill him. Bring him back to life and kill him. Do that repeatedly until blood thirst is satisfied. Damn, he just had to say that. He knows I like Michael, but I know I have no chance with him. I'm really going to kill Pinky now_" I sadistically thought, curiously glancing as to see if Michael still had blood rushing to his face like me. He did. I caught his eyes and quickly looked down into my lap, too ashamed to even look at him.

"Well I'm getting hungry, so I'm going to leave you two love birds alone and make love while I get some grub. Later!" said Gabriel, darting out of the room before I could grab him. I bolted towards the door, but to no avail. We were stuck in there.

"No can do Hayley. I barricaded the door with some wood I made. Have fun, and wear protection!" Gabriel gleefully said, thumping down the stairs. I could not believe he would do this. I sulkily walked back to Michael and sat across from him, not even bothering to look up from the newly interesting floor.

"Sorry about Gabriel. He says some stupid stuff. Didn't mean to get all...awkward" I mumbled.

"O-Oh! It's fine, hah, no big." Michael stuttered out. Oh god. The awkwardness was smothering me. God!

"S-so, uhm, do you like me?" I asked, smacking my hand over my mouth after realizing what I said. Michael just stared at me all while his cheeks were getting redder and redder. The blushing really brought out his freckles. "_Gah! Shut up hormonal brain!_" I thought to myself. I looked at Michael, waiting for an answer.

"U-uh, yeah. No use hiding it. I think you're nice, sweet, and really pretty" he said, mumbling the last part. I silently gasped, and felt my heart beating faster and faster. I sat up walked over to Michael and sat beside him. I took his hand and felt him stiffen, looking at our hands.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like you too" I mumbled, squeezing his hand tighter. I felt his breathing hitch before looking at me. God, I love his eyes. He leaned forward and captured my lips. I froze before responding back.

"_BEST. DAY. EVER._" I thought, feeling excited by the cold sting of his lip ring. We finally came back up for air and just sat there, staring into each others eyes.

"Haha, wow. That was...wow. Heh" Michael said, rubbing circles on my wrist

"Yeah. That was....my first kiss" I mumbled, cuddling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and settled his chin on top of my head. I was the happiest I had been in a long time. Of course, the moment gets ruined, and by none other than Mr. Pervert himself. He came waltzing through the door and scared us, causing us to jump apart and just stare at him, or glare in my situation.

"So, you two make any babies yet? If so, I call Godfather!" he said, staring at me and Michael. I buried my face into Michael's neck, too embarrassed and pissed off to look up.

"God, we were having a moment Gabriel. Thank you for ruining it" I hissed.

"No problem Hayley, no problem" Gabriel said, that oblivious idiot.

"Eh, I'm still going to kiss you in front of him. No big" Michael said. And before I could even open my mouth to say 'What' I get pushed to the floor, flat on my back, Michael straddles and kisses me.

"Holy shit, free porn!" Gabriel shouted, munching on popcorn. Where the hell did he get that?! I don't care, I have the greatest guy kissing me, damn I love my life. Michael then started kissing my neck and bit down, hard. I immediately yelped.

"Whoooooo! That's right, claim your woman Michael!" Gabriel shouted, still staring at us. Finally Michael got up, panting, and carried me bridal style to the bed. I lightly touched the 'mark' Michael left on me and bit my lip. No way I can hide this with make-up. Michael saw me touching his 'mark' and smirked. I could feel the sense of pride emanating from him. I looked over at Gabriel and saw him smirking. Oh boy, he's going to dog us now.

"So, you two a couple now? If so, if you break her heart Michael, I'll put you 20 feet under. God, imagine if you two making out was hot, imagine how the sex will be!" Gabriel said to our horror.

"Gabriel! What the hell man?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, voicing out our discomfort since Michael was too shocked to even speak.

"What? I mean when you two get married, sheesh. I know both of you want to wait until marriage for sex, no big. Chill Mini-Me" Gabriel said calmly. I relaxed, a bit. Until the meaning of his words fully hit me. _Wait, so Michael is going to wait until he gets married before having sex? Wow, not many guys are willing to wait for that long. Whoa, back up, us two, married?!_

"Are you implying that we are going to be married? Since when did this come about, Pinky?" I asked. "Oh my God Hayley, are you that dense? You two used to always stare at each other when the other wasn't looking. And coming up here all Michael did was stare at you and your ass, which is very fine I must say" Gabriel bluntly put it. That damn pervert.

"Oi! No looking at my woman's ass! It's mine!" shouted Michael; possessively bring me closer into his chest.

"Wait, your ass? It's my ass! And what the hell Gabriel? Marriage? Where did that come from?" I asked, glaring at Pinky.

"What? I can already tell you two are going to get married, chillax. But you have to let me be in your wedding" said Gabriel, still munching on his popcorn.

"Oh my gosh-" I said, before be interrupted.

"Alright, deal. You can be my best man or whatever" said Michael, to my astonishment. "Do I get no say- so in this? Because apparently I'm now getting married, and without my consent too!" I said, looking from Michael to Gabriel.

"Well of course you get a say-so Hayley. Will you marry me?" Michael asked, getting down on one knee. _I can't believe this. _Gabriel was staring at us like we were an interesting film, stuffing globs of popcorn in his mouth.

"I...well...oh fine. Yes, I'll marry you Michael" I feebly squeaked out, trying to rub away the rising blush from my cheeks. Michael grabbed me and swung me around while Gabriel was 'whooping' at us.

"_I'm surrounded by crazy people, who are perverts. God help me_" I thought to myself. Michael sat down on the bed with me in his lap, nuzzling the top of my head.

"Oh! I need to get you a ring! Hold on" Michael gasped out, stretching out his hand. His hand began to glow brightly, then the light was gone, leaving a silver ring that seemed to glow.

"_So, this was the power of Light, impressive_" I thought to myself, watching Michael slip the ring on my finger. I held it up to my face to get a better look. It looked to be pure silver.

"Hah, yeah. I'll get you a real ring when we get back to the real world, promise" Michael said, staring at me while I was looking at the ring he made me.

"What?! No way, I love this one!" I gasped out, clutching the ring protectively. This made Michael go wide eyed. "Wait, so you want to keep it? But I can get you so much-"

"No, this is the best of the best. You made it yourself. No other rings you can find me with even come close to being as special as this one" I said, looking confused at Michael's face.

"Aww, young love. Truly an amazing thing" Gabriel said, cooing about the two of us. We finally ended our 'love fest' as Gabriel called it and just sat around talking and goofing around. Michael showed us the Dark Portal he made where he stored his gray backpack.

"Aw man, that is so cool! I'm so jealous! Hayley why can't we do that" Gabriel said, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Probably because we don't control Darkness, idiot" I said, rolling my eyes. But I was jealous; I wanted to do that too!

"Hehe, don't worry you guys. You two can put your stuff in the portal if you want" Michael kindly offered, Gabriel squealed with delight. Michael then pulled out his iTouch, to my delight. I scrambled across the bed to him and grabbed the music player. I started skimming through all the bands he had on his iTouch.

"_Holy crap. Fall Out Boy, The Higher, The Academy Is, Linkin Park, Seether, Green Day, Angels & Airwaves, Breaking Benjamin, **DAFT FREAKING PUNK**! Ah, I think we're meant to be_" I gleefully thought to myself, smiling.

"Michael, we're meant to be together. No syke" I said, grinning at his confused face. He looked so cute when he was confused, bless him.

"Why" he asked, watching me look through his music. "Because we like all the same bands. Here, check it and see" I said, giving him my iTouch. He turned it on and began analyzing my music taste, a grin slowly making its way on his face.

"Wow, I didn't take you for a Green Day kinda girl. Makes me love you even more" he said, causing me to blush and keep looking at his iTouch. I noticed that his battery was almost about to give out.

"_I wonder if I can charge it for him_" I pondered. I held up my finger and concentrated, trying to send a spark of electricity into the device. I felt a tingle run through my finger and saw that my efforts were successful.

"Sweet, now our mp3's will never go dead since I'm around, look what I did" I said, showing Michael and Gabriel the fully charged iTouch. Michael grinned and said:

"Whoa, you did that? Thanks Hayley! I thought my iTouch was going to go dead and I was going to go into music withdrawals"

We sat around a little longer, went down stairs and ate dinner. After we finished our meal, we climbed back up the steps, yawning. We agreed that we would set out tomorrow morning for Petal Meadows, but came across a _small _problem. There we only two beds in our room.

"Uhh, I'll sleep in the floor guys. You two were here first" Michael suggested, pulling a blanket from his backpack.

"No. Take my bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor" I offered, making a grab for his blanket.

"What?! No way Hayley, I'll sleep on the floor!" Michael pushed, tugging his blanket.

"How about you both share a bed?" Gabriel suggested, watching our tug-o-war for the blanket. We both froze and looked at each other.

"Uhm, ok. Sounds good. You ok with that Michael" I asked, watching him come back to reality, blushing. "S-sure. Are you comfortable with that Hayley, because I can sleep in the floor if you want" he stuttered out.

"Yeah, I'm chill. Let me go change" I said, grabbing my pj's and heading for the bathroom. I put on my Domo-kun boxers and black tee, making sure to grab my other clothes and shove them in my bag. I walked out, noticing the guys had already changed. Gabriel turned off the light and climbed into his bed, leaving Michael and I standing by 'our' bed, neither of us making an attempt to get in.

"Which side do you want? The wall side, or the lamp side" Michael asked me.

"Wall side" I answered back. Michael nodded and let me get in, him slowly following suit. We lay there in silence for a bit until Michael spoke up.

"Haha, wow. This is weird. I've never slept with a girl before" he whispered, rubbing his arm nervously. I chuckled at this.

"Neither have I. Well I've never slept with a guy before. So...relax. I'm not going to bite" I said, watching him let out a sigh of relief. Michael pulled me into his chest, and fell asleep. I begin getting drowsy, his heartbeat soothing me. Tomorrow was a new day; the beginning of an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

Lol, Hayley had a 'Ed' moment(Fullmetal Alchemist). XD

What do you think?!

**REVIEWREVIEWREVEVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!**

Blarf, I thought it was good. Going to start the next chapter today, or tomorrow. Depends when I'm not feeling lazy.


End file.
